High School Ninja Academy naruto styleP
by lilduds
Summary: Sakura Naruto & Sasuke are all besties. It's the summer before highschool starts and they won't see each other until sept/oct. What happens when a certain someone returns back from Suna looking different? A LOT happens. Sakura you go girl!
1. Chapter 1

'Why does it always come to this?' I asked myself deep in thought. Well I guess if I'm going to talk about it I'll have to start at the beginning. So how did all this happen? Like when did I, Sakura Haruno, ever end up with this one crazy emotionless bastard? Well there's a good explanation for all of this and so here's how it goes…

**First day of pre-school**(ninja pre-school)

"Mommy do I have to go to school? I mean I can be home schooled like you and daddy were?" "Now Sakura don't continue to complain. I told you the reason you're not going to be home schooled is because the 3rd hokage asked us personally to make sure you're getting a proper education." "Fine I'll go I guess…"

**In class**

The strange but beautiful teacher looks at me weirdly and then begins to introduce me, "Class today we have a special guest, her name is Sakura Haruno. Everyone be welcoming to Sakura." I look at everyone around me. I've never really met a lot of people before. Yeah of course I've met people besides my mom and dad but never a huge group of people my age. I get a little nervous but I try not to cry. "Hi Sakkuwa I'm Ino Yamanaka and dis is my fweind Hinata Hyuuga!" a blonde haired girl who smelled like flowers told me, "Hi Ino, Hinata" "You wanna pway outside with us?" Hinata asked "Sure thing just lemme get my-awwwwwhhhh!" I suddenly tripped on a toy car and began falling straight towards the ground when-THUMP-someone caught me, "Being a ninja means being able to know your surroundings and being able to have fast reflexes." this boy said like it was nothing, "Gomenasai…." I replied in a barely audible whimper. "It's ok just next time try not to trip over my toy." That's when I finally looked up to see who had caught me, it was a boy. Not just any boy it was the cutest boy in the room! I began to blush while he walked away. Ino and Hinata finally came towards me and I asked, "Who was that?" Ino began to answer, "Oh him? He's Sasuke Uchiha, he's the boy most of the girls like. He's also weally weally wich! He has so many toys that at the end of the day he leaves them here for others to have." I looked back at the boy again, he was talking to this blonde boy with what looked like whiskers on his face. Well I think this is the start of a good friendship.

**8****th**** Grade Last Day**

"Uchiha! You are so going to pay for this!" Sasuke began to run from his teammate/friend since pre-school. They really began to bond that day after the first day of pre-school. Sasuke and her became fast friends since they had to sit at the purple table together and shared crackers. Sakura even became good friends with Sasuke's best friend Naruto. Now here all 3 of them were on the last day of school having a water balloon fight with their whole class. "Naruto if you take Sasuke's left sided I'll take his right!" "Gotcha Sakura-chan!" and so they began a very failure attempt to throw a water balloon at Sasuke. He just used his sharingan to tell where each of them were. "Yaw know Teme I think this'll be the last time we see each other before High school starts" "Hn…" "Do you have anything to say to Sakura-chan before she goes off with with Tsunade?" "No" Naruto looked a little down, "Come on sasuke we won't see her for over 4 months! A lot can happen in 4 monthes. Maybe you should at least tell her you like her." " That's where you're wrong dobe, I don't like Sakura like that, she's just a friend." Sasuke replied back in a bored tone, "Sasuke! Naruto! Will you guys please hurry up and get over here! I wanna spend as much time with you guys as possible since you Naruto are leaving with Pervy-sage and you Sasuke are leaving with Orochimaru." "COMING!" Naruto answered for the both of them, "Think about what I said ok?" Well wasn't this awkward, Sakura was standing alone next to Rock Lee her number one fan boy, "How are you today my dear beloved?" Rock Lee began trying to sound romantic. "I'm doing great Rock lee but now I have to go." "I'll wait for you my dear Cherry Blossom!" ugh…. Sakura was very disgusted by him sometimes. Just then a formation of Sasuke's fan club swarmed around Sakura, this was usual for Sakura. Being friends with this Uchiha was always pretty risky, "What do you girls want now?" I stated sounding bored like Sasuke would've done. "Well well lil miss Sakura you already know what we came to say!" Karin the slutty dresses ugly fat girl who was also their leader of the Sasuke fan club replied.(Okay to put it quite frank I hate Karin! She's a bitch who should just go somewhere or fall in a ditch.) "Look Karin I'm not going to stop being friends with Sasuke and no I'm not dating him." "She's lying let's get her!" They all ran after Sakura and as always sakura did a few flips kicks and punches and everyone was on the ground. " Sakura come on they're doing the fireworks!" Sasuke yelled loud enough for her to hear it. "COMING!" She ran over to them and sat next to Sasuke as they watched the fireworks together. She looked over at him watching the fireworks with calmness in his eyes. She loved him for so long and now she'd have to tell him, "Sasuke I-" "Lets go Sakura!" "You too Naruto!" "And of coursssee my dear Sssassuke!" and they all departed without one single goodbye said. Just a wave of a hand and they were all gone within seconds. "So Lady Tsunade-sama where are we off to exactly?" " To Suna, actually I forgot to mention you won't get to school on the first day, actually you'll attend Suna Academy for a month then back to the village." "oh… uhh ok?"

**Second Month Of 9****th**** grade**

"**She's coming today. You nervous?" "Che. No" Just then the school doors open to reveal a new girl. A new girl with strawberry pink hair. "That's Sakura?" Naruto gasped. "Wow…" The Uchiha was stunned. "Sakura…?" **


	2. Chapter 2

**RECAP:**

"**THAT'S SAKURA?"**

Sakura's P.O.V.

_Mann this sucks! I walk into school late with this stupid haircut and new clothes and now everyones looking at me!_ "Hey there!" and "Woah who're you?" were heard across the halls. I scanned the hallways looking for the person I was seeking. "SASUKE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, he turned and BAM! I flew right into him, I sensed his hands automatically rapping around mine and I start to fall back with him. I could swear for a single second that Sasuke began to blush as we began to fall down together. "Hi" I said with slight embarrassment, "How was Suna?" he asked trying poorly to start a conversation, "Actually it wasn't all that bad, I missed you and Naruto a lot though!" I began to smile emphasizing my satisfaction to be home. "AHEM!" Naruto began, "Where's my hug Sakura-chan?" that's when Sasuke realized we were still on the ground, me on top of him. I got up first and helped him up, "NARUTO" I screamed again while I jumped on him, "Wow Sakura-chan you look waaaaaayyy different!" I unconsciously looked at my self, "How?" he just stared at me, "Well… uhh…. Ya know you changed. Like b-body wise." he seemed really nervous to say that, "What'd you mean?" "Well your hair's short and you wear girly clothes and…. And….. Uhhhh….well…. You see you got bigg uhh er-" just then Ino Yamanaka my oldest friend cut in, "DANNNNGGG SAKURA! YOU GREW DOUBLE D'S!" I began to redden pretty quick. "PIG! DON'T SAY THAT OUTLOUD!" I scolded, I mean I knew I grew a lot being with Tsunade for a long time and I guess some of her _womeness_ rubbed off on me. "Hehe Teme you still wanna tap that huh?" I heard Naruto say to Sasuke. Does this mean Sasuke likes me? Or has he always had some feelings for me? Maybe just maybe Naruto was right. "Hey beautiful what's your name?" This one boy came up to me and asked, "Sakura, Sakura Haruno" "Well miss Haruno I'm Sai" I looked at Sasuke, he looked mad for some reason. Was it because I was talking to this Sai guy?(lol Sai guy? That rhymes!) well I don't know now whether to continue my chat with this Sai? Or was it just something else? I guess I should just go on the safe side, "Uhh well I've got to go" " See you around beautiful" I walk back to where Ino Naruto and Sasuke were, "Sakura, you shouldn't talk to that guy, I heard he's not the best." Naruto stated seriously. I took him for real since he never talks into a serious manner. _YOU LIKE SASUKE! YOU LIKE SASUKE!_ My inner screamed into my head, YES I KNOW I LIKE SASUKE! DAMN INNER ALWAYS BOTHERING ME! I hate when my inner talks to me. "Yo forehead what class you got?" Ino asked "Kakashi" I answered, "YEAH! You'll be with us!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hn" Sasuke finally said, "LET'S GO!" I chanted. And now I hoped it was all going back to how it was in 8th grade. HopefullyJ


	3. Chapter 3

**Kakashi's class**

"Who's that?" I asked Ino in a whisper. "That's Kakashi, he's our homeroom teacher, not too bad on the eyes huh?" she looked at me with a grin on her face. Yeah it was true he was pretty young for a teacher and pretty….well…..**HOT!** But he was still a teacher after all and a teacher is always off limits! Well okay maybe not to Ino but to me they are. I decided to sit next to Sasuke because, well because I like him! I know he is really trying hard to just be my friend with me always trying to be more than that. So I decided this year I wouldn't be all fan girl again. I ccan still remember that day when I tried to tell him how I really felt. It was like it was just yesterday.

(**Flashback moment! I LOVE ME MY FLASHBACKS!)**

"_Hey Sasuke I wanna tell you something." I said as we sat down in our seats, we were in health class back in the 7th__ grade. We were almost as close as Sasuke and Naruto._

"_Hn?" he replied as he began to awake._

"_Wake up I've gotta tell you something important." I replied grouchy._

"_Yeah what is it Sakura?" _

"_I just want you to listen to what I have to say because it's really important to me."_

"_Sakura what is it?" he barked back too impatient._

"_Well Sasuke I just wanna tell you that, and this is serious, I kinda really wanna tell you that there's this guy I like and I was wondering if he liked me back?" I said fluttering my eyelashes at him._

"_Sakura you're my friend, that's all you'll ever be nothing more or nothing less. Just a friend." Inside I was beginning to crush inside and imagined crying and felt like hitting myself for being such an idiot. But on the outside I was looking calm and unchanged._

"_I wasn't talking about you stupid! I was talking about someone else! Someone way smarter and cooler than an idiot like you!" I could've sworn I saw a hint of hurt in his eyes, then that look was gone. He looked at me for a second acting like he was trying to figure something out._

"_Hn" and we went back to just the way it was. Although I cried for the next 5 days._

**(END OF AWESOME FLASHY-BACK!)**

**!*

"Everybody take your seats!*shuffling sounds* Oh I see we have a new student! Stand up and tell us your name Miss Haruno."

He said that whole sentence so sweetly, "Hi Names Sakura Haruno! I just came back from my Vaca at Suna. Middle school? Same one as Ino, Hinata, Choji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba!*Akamaru barks* And Akamaru! Wait Akamaru can come to school?" I was about to say more before I was surrounded by the group of people I just named. "Wait that's you Sakura?" I heard Kiba say, "No way! You grew up fast!" Hinata voiced quietly, "Have you been eating more?" Choji questioned. (lol give it up to Choji with his potato chips!) "Yep it's me-"

"Will you marry me beautiful cherry blossom?" some weird dude in spandex asked. I decided to ignore his question. My eyes flew back to Sasuke, his eyes were cold, lonely. It reminded me of that one person who always made me forget about Sasuke. Him, he had the face of an angel, but the expression of a killer. I knew that expression was really his sad lonely face. Oh what I'd give to see that face again. He actually was my first kiss. WAIT! I FORGOT TO MENTION MY FIRST KISS? ACTUALLY I FORGOT TO MENTION WHAT HAPPENED IN SUNA!

**(FLASHBACK!)**

_It was summertime in Suna. Well there really wasn't any difference since it was a desert._

"_Gaara-kun?" I asked, Gaara has really gotten into my heart, I've never thought of Sasuke when he was around. _

"_I just need to tell you that I….. I…. kinda like…you…." I said in a barely audible whisper._

"_Say that again?" he asked in a calm tone, "I said I kinda like YOU!" I screamed the last part. I was just about to run back to where I was staying with Tsunade until he grabbed my arm and pushed me against his sand dome. _

_I was about to say something until his lips aggressively attached themselves to mine. I was in complete bliss, I thought I could hear fireworks in the background and I felt my heart melting. He began to stop with his aggressive antics and become more slow and passionate in our kiss. I felt like I was in love with him. He then let go of his grip on me and held me tightly as my legs came to the ground. I began to blush and realize that I was so into the kiss I didn't notice him holding me up against the sand dome and my legs wrapping around him, also my hand in his scruffy red hair. Mann was I oblivious or what? He smiled. _

_WAIT A SECOND! Gaara smiled! He smiled at me! I couldn't believe it. Gaara was smiling at me, Sakura Haruno! I felt special, "Sakura, you want to go out on a date first before we make out?" he asked lazily, was that a joke? Did Gaara just make a JOKE?_

"_Yeah, I'd love to!" I whispered still a little tooken back from the kiss._

"_K, I'll pick u up at 7"_

"_okay" I said, just then he brushed his lips against mine and left. I stood there a while dumbfounded until Tsunade passed me by, drunk._

"_Tsunade!"_

"_Oh what is there beauty Sak-Hiccup-ra" she replied._

"_Your drunk lets go." I told my sensei. It took me about an hour to finally put her into bed. Shit what time is it? I mentally asked my self. 6 great, I've got an hour to get dressed for my date. I took a shower and threw on Tsunade's shirt because mine couldn't fit me no more. When I finally got finished for my date Gaara knocked on the door. He wasn't in his Ninja attire he was actually looking waaaayyyy better in regular clothes. He had a box in his hand. "Temari made me bring it." he said looking at the ground. In the box was sand in a small glass in the shape of a heart. It was a necklace. "It's just soo….. Beautiful" I said stunned. He took it out for me to wear. I pulled up my short hair for him to put it on me. I felt it drop right above my collar bone. It was so beautiful._

_**SKIPPING TO SCHOOL DAYS**_

_Gaara and I became an item. We were the cutest couple at Suna High, until the day I had to leave._

_**SKIPPING TO HER LEAVING**_

"_Gaara" I said somberly._

"_Sakura?"_

"_I guess this is goodbye"_

"_Yeah I guess it is"_

"_So what happens to us?"_

"_Well, I know you shouldn't be tied down to someone so far away"_

"_So you mean we're over?" I half shouted half shrieked_

"_No we're not over, we're still friends bu-" I cut him off._

"_So we're over huh?" I began t cry._

"_Sakura we're not over, we're just taking a break"_

"_A break?" I looked at him like he was stupid._

"_Here" he said as he handed me a ring. Was he proposing to me? "And no I'm not proposing, it's a promise ring." he said it like it was nothing but we both knew it was a big something._

"_It's engraved?" I said more as a statement than a question. "Read it" he replied. _

_Sakura, my forever light. I love you. Gaara __A single tear drop fell from my eye. Then it began to flow I fell into him and began crying so hard. He held me and whispered "Shhhhhhhh…. It'll be okay" and with that and one single kiss on the forehead I left._

**(END FLASHBACK!)**

**So WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? WELL WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW? HAHA! TOOO BAD! UNTIL NEXT TIME_**


	4. Chapter 7

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL:**

So as I'm walking to school Naruto and Sasuke pull up beside me in a car. Wait a car? Since when in the hell did one of them get a car? Actually since when in the hell did they allow kids to drive cars? At all this I was very confused.

"What?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice.

"Since when are kids able to drive in Konoha?"

"Since Sasuke finally flashed some money and bought a car?"

"Really all because he could pay for it?"

"Yep now hop in!" Naruto shouted because we were stalling traffic.

I automatically jumped into the car. And when I say jump, I mean jump! The back seat window was open so I just ran towards it and jumped gracefully threw it.

"Uhh… okay?" Naruto said awkwardly. Sasuke just smirked and looked at me threw the mirror. I felt a little uncomfortable being in a car with them.

I mean it wasn't because they were guys it was just that I hadn't talked to them for so long I didn't know where to start.

My thoughts were finally stopped when Naruto said, "So Sakura-chan what'd you do in Suna?"

What did I do in Suna? I mentally asked myself. This was a question I knew was coming but I didn't know how to answer. Do I tell them me and Gaara like… had a thing?

No, that'd just be too plain awkward. Naruto finally began again, "Sakura-chan?"

"Oh yeah, what do you mean what did I do in Suna? With training?" I asked a little too nervous. I could sense Sasuke noticing my hesitation and he began to slow the car down just a little. He looked at me threw the mirror again.

"Yeah like what kind of training did Granny- Tsunade put you through?" Naruto blabbered.

"Well it was pretty tough at the beginning but I learned a lot about my own strengths without the use of chakra. I'm also almost an official medic nin."

"Whoa that fast?" I could see Naruto become a little nervous? Was it because I was almost a medic nin? I guess I might as well play around with him.

"Yeah Naruto soon I'll be a medic nin, what about you?" I asked him sounding a little too competitive.

"We're here" Sasuke said plainly. Well wasn't that a long car ride? As we walked into school we noticed a crowd of people surrounding 1 kid. All of us went over to see who this kid was. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that persons face. It was….

**GUESS WHO IT IS? LOL COULD IT BE KARIN? OR GAARA? OR ITACHI? **


	5. Chapter 4

**SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL:**

So as I'm walking to school Naruto and Sasuke pull up beside me in a car. Wait a car? Since when in the hell did one of them get a car? Actually since when in the hell did they allow kids to drive cars? At all this I was very confused.

"What?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice.

"Since when are kids able to drive in Konoha?"

"Since Sasuke finally flashed some money and bought a car?"

"Really all because he could pay for it?"

"Yep now hop in!" Naruto shouted because we were stalling traffic.

I automatically jumped into the car. And when I say jump, I mean jump! The back seat window was open so I just ran towards it and jumped gracefully threw it.

"Uhh… okay?" Naruto said awkwardly. Sasuke just smirked and looked at me threw the mirror. I felt a little uncomfortable being in a car with them.

I mean it wasn't because they were guys it was just that I hadn't talked to them for so long I didn't know where to start.

My thoughts were finally stopped when Naruto said, "So Sakura-chan what'd you do in Suna?"

What did I do in Suna? I mentally asked myself. This was a question I knew was coming but I didn't know how to answer. Do I tell them me and Gaara like… had a thing?

No, that'd just be too plain awkward. Naruto finally began again, "Sakura-chan?"

"Oh yeah, what do you mean what did I do in Suna? With training?" I asked a little too nervous. I could sense Sasuke noticing my hesitation and he began to slow the car down just a little. He looked at me threw the mirror again.

"Yeah like what kind of training did Granny- Tsunade put you through?" Naruto blabbered.

"Well it was pretty tough at the beginning but I learned a lot about my own strengths without the use of chakra. I'm also almost an official medic nin."

"Whoa that fast?" I could see Naruto become a little nervous? Was it because I was almost a medic nin? I guess I might as well play around with him.

"Yeah Naruto soon I'll be a medic nin, what about you?" I asked him sounding a little too competitive.

"We're here" Sasuke said plainly. Well wasn't that a long car ride? As we walked into school we noticed a crowd of people surrounding 1 kid. All of us went over to see who this kid was. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that persons face. It was….

**GUESS WHO IT IS? LOL COULD IT BE KARIN? OR GAARA? OR ITACHI? WELL IF YOU FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER I'LL FINISH MY STORY. HAH I KNOW USING FANFICTION TO GET PEOPLE TO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER IS LAME. BUT I AM SERIOUS IF I GET 10 FOLLOWERS I WILL FINISH THIS STORY BY THE BEGINNING OF MARCH. SO ASK ME FOR MY TWITTER NAME AND I'LL GLADLY GIVE IT TO YOU.**


	6. Chapter 5 what hurts the most

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yes I'm very sad. Sorry I was busy doing….. Okay honestly I didn't really do much. If someone was willing to do my Algebra homework maybe I could finish! LOL I'm lazyJ sorry guysL

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I looked up at him as he gazed his eyes at me. I couldn't believe it. He came all this way just for me…? Wait I still didn't even know if he came all the way up here for me. Oh well I'll just ask, "What are you doing here?" I asked a little loudly.

"I came to see you of course." he said in a monotone voice. I could feel the tears start to fall. I ran to him, I ran so fast that I think I was using chakra to make sure I wouldn't lose him. He picked me up as I ran into his arms.

"I've missed you so much Gaara" I cried into his chest.

"I've missed you even more Sakura-chan," I began crying even harder just listening to his voice. It made me feel at ease. He then pulled me up again and kissed me. Now this kiss wasn't a romantic let's stay together kiss like usual. It was a new kind of kiss, a kiss that said, "Stay by my side because I need you!" I loved being needed by him. He's someone so uneasy that it felt good knowing he needed someone like me. Oh crap… I have just realized that I've been making out with Gaara in front of the whole school. AND SASUKE! Aww shizz what will he think? Wait why would I care what he thought anyways, its not like we've dated or something…..

"AHEM!" Ino coughed, "Well my my…. Sakura I never thought you would be the type for PDA with a random person but you never really know…"

"Gosh Ino-pig you and I both know I'd never do something like that, this here is my boy friend from Suna. His name is Gaara"

"Actually Sakura there's something I needed to tell you, that's also why I came here." A flash of worry came onto my face, he looked at me with an apologetic look.

"I guess that means my time to leave. Well see you in class Sak." Ino left as Gaara and I walked towards a secluded area.

"Okay now shoot." I told him with a very sad tone. He obviously sensed my discomfort and turned to looked me in the eyes.

"I'm being announced as Kazekage." Gaara announced plainly. _wait so if he's becoming kazekage isn't this a good thing?_ I asked my self. What the hell was going on. If he was meant to be kazekage shouldn't this mean we should be celebrating?

"Are you serious? That's great!"

"Well you see being kazekage comes at a price" he answered hesitantly. I could automatically sense this was something big. I looked at my shoes. Converse with green grass stains on them. Skin tight skinny jeans that contoured to my body. So to tie that all together my favorite off the shoulder grey sweater. I began waiting for him to continue,

"As of right now I only have a month."

"What do you mean you only have a month?""Uhhhmm…. How can I put this? I only have one month left to be free, free of any restrictions.""What do you mean by restrictions" He hesitated to begin,

"It means I won't be able to see you again, or really anyone. EVER." (may I remind you of the emphasis on ever)

"WHAT?" I gasped, "You mean you won't be able to see anyone? At all?"

"Yep, They said I just have to stay hidden for a few years"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY THINKING? HOW THE FUCK CAN THEY SAY THAT!" (keep in mind I really don't expect to have 8 through 12 year olds to read this)

"Sakura, babe calm down!" he yelled, I know he really didn't want to but as of me being in a psycho mood I guess he had no choice.

"Calm down? HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I ONLY HAVE 1 MONTH TO SPEND WITH THE GUY I LOVE!" Gaara looked astonished. I never said love before.

"You love me…?" he asked, as if it wasn't obvious already.

"Yes I truly do and that's why I'm so pissed."

"Well I guess I'll just have to say no to that offer then" his face looked a little regretful but he smiled. I knew this was fake.

"No. You can't. I'm telling you right now, take it. Become kazekage because if you don't we both know you'll end up regretting it"

He looked as though he were going to cry. "Are you sure?" he asked uncertain if I changed my mind.

"Of course, but as of right now we better start spending our time wisely okay?"

"Okay?" he answered as a question.

"Come on in now. I will just have to introduce you to my friends, they are honestly the best!" I grabbed his forearm and dragged him with me into the school. We went straight to the office for his papers and we ended up bribing the secretary lady into putting him into Kakashi's class. The bell rang so we ran to Kakashi's together, just like old times in Suna.

"Kakashi-sensai!" I yelled over the uproar of the class.

"Yes Miss Haruno?" he replied not looking up from his book(Makeout Tactics as usual)

"We have a new student." I replied excited, mann this was taking forever.

"Well then would he like to introduce himself?"

"Sakii?" Gaara looked to me pleading for me to introduce him.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend from Suna, his name is Gaara and in exactly one month he'll be leaving us to become kazekage."

**So how'd you guys like that? Yeah I know pretty lame but still! LOL thanks for reviewing and reading^_^ 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Don't yell at me okay? Okay maybe I do deserve a little yelling at but I'm sorry! I have actually been really busy with applications and what not! Yes yes I know lame excuse anyways lets just get to the story ****J**

GAARA'S BACK!

Everybody looked well more liked gawked at Gaara. He just took it like he usually does and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

I looked at everyone staring at us. Finally Ino decided to be the one to break the silence by screaming,

"Sakura you had your first boyfriend and didn't tell me?"

Oh great now I'm in for it, I thought to my self. I looked at Sasuke, his expression was unreadable.

This was really odd, I think he sensed me looking at him and he turned to look me in the eyes. I looked back at Gaara.

Gaara is just so amazing to me, I can't even believe he's mine!

"Well Sakura why don't you take your usual seat and Gaara-san will just have to sit next to uhhh….. Lets see… that kid in the back with the bowl cut.""That would be me Kakashi-sensai! My name is the very vibrant youthful Lee and also the leader of the Sakura fan club!

Now Gaara-kun don't feel in any competition with me fore I shall not steal your youthful flower until the month is up!"

"Well now don't I feel welcome. I'll meet you at the end of class Sakii, love you," Gaara then leaned down and placed a kiss upon Sakura's forehead.

"AWWWWWWWW!" all the girls screamed as Sakura's face redden.

"Hey Kakashi that's total PDA write him up!" Sakura's fan boys screamed. Sakura could do nothing but look at Sasuke. He looked a little, wait, mad?I decided to just forget that and go to my spot next to Sasuke.

"Hey.." I said trying desperately to make small talk.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?" Sasuke barked,

"Well we broke up I didn't think it would matter 'cuz I didn't think I'd see him again."

"Hn" he replied. There was that unexplainable unreadable look on his face again. Wait was this anger? Is Sasuke mad at me?

_**Well of course he looks mad **__**you dummy! Sasuke likes you! Therefore when he sees you with another and I mean Gaara, he gets JEALOUS!**_

No he doesn't and who the hell are you?

_**Remember me? I used to talk to you when you were a kid?**_

Oh yeah…. Hey you! Wait why are you back?

_**Because I needed to tell you that you're an idiot.**_

What? How the hell am I an idiot?

_**Because you can't see that Sasuke likes you and you are in love with him.**_

No I got over him and that's impossible!

_**Is It?**_

Yes it is.

_**LIAR!**_

"SHUT UP!" everyone looked at me strangely as I yelled out loud.

"Is everything alright Miss Haruno?" Kakashi asked me while Sasuke stared at me with Gaara doing the same.

"Haha yeah… sorry." I tried to laugh it off but failed.

"You okay?" Sasuke questioned.

_**See he obviously cares! He's so hot too. I'm so proud of me.**_

What ever, I told my self.

The rest of the day went fine. I had to introduce Gaara to everyone and everyone said he seemed a little off but otherwise he was really nice. Great….

Now I just hope the rest of the month would be a little better.

**So watcha think? Not good enough huh? Well ya know I've become really lazy lately. (haha another rhyme. Lazy Lately) my bad again sorry. Tune in next time for the best Sasusaku fanfic eva! Lol juju I'm not conceited. Buh-Bye! Please keep reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY THIS IS A QUICKIE! LOL BUT SERIOUSLY I'LL WRITE MORE OFTEN PROMISE. SO DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY JUST YET.**

**The rest of class went by pretty fast. It was more of a blur to me really in all honesty I can't even remember what happened in Kakashi-sensei's class. I was to preoccupied staring at my re headed boy friend to care. Much to my dismay so were a bunch of the other girls in our class.**

**As I walked out of the classroom I saw Gaara leaning against the wall waiting for me. **

"**Hey" **

**He said with as much emotion his usual ice cubeness could offer. **

"**We should go somewhere after school?" **

**I more as stated then questioned.**

"**Actually I was planning on taking you out tonight.""Really? To where exactly would we be going to future kazekage?"**

"**To a really nice dinner of course!"**

**I got so excited that I tackled Gaara to the ground in front of the whole student body.**

"**Really? You're taking me out to dinner!"**


End file.
